


The Ropes

by Del_Rion



Series: Slow Burn [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Frottage, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Del_Rion/pseuds/Del_Rion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Tony try rope bondage, in which all goes according to Bruce’s plans – mostly because Tony can’t do anything but complain.</p><p><b>Written for:</b> <b><i>penknife</i></b> at <i>Avengers Fest 2013</i>.<br/>Also fills a square on my card on <i>Kink Bingo</i>’s Round 6 (square: bondage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> ****
> 
>  
> 
> **Story Info**  
> 
> 
> **Title:** The Ropes
> 
>  **Author:** Del Rion (delrion.mail (at) gmail.com)
> 
>  **Fandom:** The Avengers  & Iron Man (MCU)
> 
>  **Genre:** Erotica
> 
>  **Rating:** MA / FRAO
> 
>  **Characters:** Bruce Banner (Hulk), Tony Stark (Iron Man). Mentioned: J.A.R.V.I.S., Pepper Potts.
> 
>  **Pairings:** Bruce/Tony (also: implied Pepper/Tony)
> 
>  **Warnings:** M/M sexual content (rope bondage, frottage, sensory deprivation), language.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Iron Man, Avengers and Marvel Cinematic Universe, including characters and everything else, belong to Marvel, Marvel Studios, Jon Favreau, Joss Whedon, Louis Leterrier, Paramount Pictures, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures and Universal Pictures. In short: I own nothing; this is pure fiction created to entertain likeminded fans for no profit whatsoever.
> 
>  **Beta:** Mythra
> 
>  **Feedback:** Warmly welcomed ^^
> 
>  
> 
>  **About _The Ropes_ :** This story is part of a series but can be read as a completely separate entity.
> 
> This is also a smutty story where there are no naked body parts.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Story and status:** Below you see the writing process of the story. If there is no text after the title, then it is finished and checked. Possible updates shall be marked after the title.
> 
> **The Ropes**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for **_penknife_** at **Avengers Fest 2013**.  
>  Also fills a square on my **Kink Bingo** ’s Round 6 card (square: “bondage”).

****

## The Ropes

 

Bruce slid his hand over the surface of the nylon rope, the material giving a little in his grip. The rope was braided with red and yellow strands, which was probably why Tony had chosen it. 

“Are you sure?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” Tony answered shortly from where he was standing by a mirror, running his fingers through his hair as if he were going out and needed to look his best. That wasn’t in the plans for tonight, though, so Bruce wondered whether it was some kind of nervous tic. As he watched the other man, the rope still in his hands, Tony shifted slightly and lowered his hands; that way he was able watch Bruce through the mirror. “Are you having second thoughts?” Tony asked him. 

Bruce hesitated, knowing this was his chance for a graceful exit. They hadn’t started yet, and no one would be left hanging. 

“No,” Bruce finally told him, because as much as he wanted to chicken out, all his doubts were for the wrong reasons. Bruce and Tony had talked this over. Pepper and Tony were in agreement. Hell, Pepper had personally made sure there was no way Bruce could misunderstand their arrangement. Whatever hesitation was left was Bruce’s own and it was a losing battle against the things he wanted and which were presented to him – practically _offered_ to him on a silver platter. “I spent five hours reading up on rope bondage. I don’t want that to be in vain,” he added, although that wasn’t why he was proceeding with their plans. 

“Five hours?” Tony cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“I was thorough,” Bruce explained unnecessarily. “There are a lot of things to take into account and this is my first time.” 

“Let’s pop that cherry, then,” Tony decided, stepping away from the mirror and over to Bruce. “How do you want me?” 

“On the bed, on your back,” Bruce answered simply, trying to get back on track. Tony’s hands moved to the hem of his tank top, to pull it up and over his head, but Bruce quickly shook his head. “Keep your clothes on,” he told the other man. 

Tony frowned in genuine confusion. “That’s not how it works.” 

“My rules,” Bruce stated. “You’ll enjoy it,” he added, because Tony was easily led around, especially when he was in a trusting mood. 

As Tony lay down on the bed, he looked expectant but not doubtful. 

“Arms above your head,” Bruce directed, and Tony cracked a grin at him. 

“Going to tie me to the headboard?” 

“Pepper said you get handsy. I don’t want that.” 

“Excuses,” Tony snorted. “You just want to see me tied up.” 

“That, too.” It was one of many things Bruce wanted, which Tony probably knew, and that was why the other man raised his hands above his head, scooted a bit lower on the bed to get comfortable, and merely watched with interest as Bruce slowly weaved the rope around his strong arms and wrists, careful not to place too much pressure on spots that would make their first bondage experience uncomfortable and short-lived. 

Bruce focused on the knots, knowing that nylon wasn’t the best material for getting them to stay but Tony had picked the rope knowing that, which meant he made a calculated choice Bruce should respect. 

Once Tony’s arms were secure, Bruce attached the ends of the rope to the bedpost and took a moment to look at his handiwork. Tony did the same, arching his neck into a position that had to be painful, and Bruce moved on, pulling open a bedside drawer and pulling an item out. “We haven’t talked about this part,” he started, to get Tony’s attention. 

The dark eyes landed on the item in Bruce’s hands, taking it in. “Is that it, or is there more?” 

“Just this,” Bruce informed him and waited for Tony’s consent. He received a nod after six long seconds, which almost made him untie Tony and tell him they would come back to this another time. 

“Take it off if I tell you to,” Tony instructed him and raised his head a little. Bruce took that as a sign to place the blindfold over Tony’s eyes and fasten the buckle behind his head. 

“Do you want a safeword?” Bruce asked. 

“If I want you to stop, I’ll tell you to stop. We’re not doing an actual scene tonight.” Whether it was a demand or a warning, Bruce didn’t know. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a proper safeword, just in case?” Bruce asked again. 

“Do you want one?” Tony countered. Even with his eyes covered, it felt like his gaze was burning through Bruce’s skin. 

“It doesn’t…” Bruce didn’t bother to finish and make an actual argument. “No, I don’t need a safeword.” 

“Good,” Tony decided and laid his head back down. “Are you going to take my clothes off now?” 

Bruce chuckled, allowing his voice to drop a little. “No.” 

“Either you’re a tease or simply misguided. I might have to write you instructions for the next time. J.A.R.V.I.S., take a memo –” 

“Shh,” Bruce cut him off and leaned down to kiss him, then carefully moved so he was lying on top of Tony, yet not pressing down on his chest, knowing better than to test Tony’s limits there. “You’ve got to stop talking or I’ll gag you.” 

Tony’s lips quirked and he was about to respond, but Bruce leaned in to kiss him again instead, and simultaneously pressed his hips against Tony’s. Through two layers of clothing, the sensations were muted, so Bruce went for it with some extra effort and was soon rewarded with Tony’s hips trying to buck up against his for maximum pleasure. 

“You’re evil,” Tony murmured against his lips once he managed to get out of the kiss long enough to speak. 

Bruce merely sashayed his hips, to tease them both further, and the friction almost burned his cock as it hardened in his pants. It was so damn good, though, and Tony struggled to get his legs open, finally managing it, his hips rising higher to counter Bruce’s movements as his feet settled against the mattress. 

They were both panting in no time, with the effort and the need for more. This was as far as Bruce’s plan went, though, and he rutted against Tony’s body harder, getting closer to climax. His lips wandered to Tony’s neck, which was arched tight. Unable to see, Tony’s other senses had to work harder to make out what was happening – which was the point of the blindfold. 

One day, perhaps, when Tony was ready, Bruce would block his ears as well as his eyes and see how far he could take the other man before he just gave in and surrendered all control to Bruce. 

Right now, Bruce bowed his head further down and moved his face down Tony’s clothed, heaving chest. The arc reactor’s glow was prominent even through the dark top but Bruce knew better than to linger at it. He went left, locating what he had originally been looking for and stuck his tongue out, the tip nudging at Tony’s nipple. 

“Fuck,” Tony grunted and angled his hips to try and hump Bruce’s thigh, desperate for more. 

Bruce smiled and moved his hips to chase his release just as his teeth closed around the half-hard nipple and tugged at it through the tank top. It didn’t work as well as he would have liked, so Bruce released the nub and then bit at it again, tugging it upwards. Tony’s upper body tried to follow the pull but his bound hands prevented him from moving far. Without actually releasing the nipple, Bruce eased his grip on it and sucked on it instead, which made Tony’s harsh breaths morph into happier mewls of pleasure. 

“I’m going to have fabric burns all over my dick,” Tony complained but tried rubbing himself off on Bruce’s body twice as hard all the same. Tony was getting close, for sure, and Bruce relented a little, too close to lose the edge now: he palmed his own cock hard through the clothing, wishing to release it and rub off on Tony’s skin. The very image made his fingers aim for his cockhead and he came fast and sharp, almost losing it for a second, then drifted back down from the high. 

Tony groaned, the noise high and dissatisfied. “You just came, didn’t you?” he guessed, raising his head as if trying to see Bruce through the blindfold. “Bastard.” 

“Be nice or I won’t let you come,” Bruce threatened him, albeit softly. He removed his fingers from where they were still gripping his crotch and slid the hand across Tony’s groin, detecting the hard line of his cock, the heat of his arousal drawing a sound from Bruce’s chest. It would have been easier to open Tony’s jeans and just jerk him off, but Bruce had started with a goal in mind and he wasn’t going to forfeit when he was almost there. 

Tony’s hands tugged on the bonds helplessly. “Bruce, please,” he whined, hips moving towards his hand. 

Bruce petted him again, softly, almost like a caress, then added pressure. Tony’s hips moved against his hand, just as he had humped his thigh earlier. Bruce leaned back, keeping his hand where it was, squeezing occasionally to draw a helpless sound from the other man. 

With the extra freedom, Bruce looked at him: the hair Tony had been styling earlier was a mess; his skin was flushed from the effort; his fingers were tightly grasping the ropes that held him captive. The grip didn’t look painful as much as desperate, and Bruce took pity on him, moving his hand along the line of Tony’s trapped cock just as the other man moved his hips into the contact. 

Tony came with a groan and a winded ‘fuck’, hips landing on the bed and legs twitching a little before doing the same, leaving him sprawled and spent. 

Bruce looked at him fondly for a moment, then started undoing the blindfold. Tony blinked at the lights, then instantly checked Bruce’s face, as if expecting something. When he said nothing, Bruce leaned over to slowly untie his hands. He was almost done coiling the rope when Tony finally spoke up: “Next time, we’re getting naked for sex.” 

It wasn’t an unreasonable request, and it made them both smile. 

 

 

****

#### The End


End file.
